1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical submersible pump modeling, and more particularly, to systems, apparatus, computer program code, and methods related to recalibration of electrical submersible pump design parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
An accurate Electric Submersible Pump (ESP) application model includes design parameters such as, for example, Productivity Index, Water Cut, and Static Pressure, among others, which are important for ESP performance analysis, failure prevention and production optimization.
Traditional methods involved in maintaining such an accurate model requires data analysts to manually run ESP sizing software and to use the trial-and-error approach in an effort to try to adjust the ESP design parameters until ESP performance data such as intake pressure, discharge pressure, and flow rate from the model can match the measurements from a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system.
Such process can be tedious and error prone when the engineer must update thousands of ESP application models. Additionally, it is unlikely that the analyst will be able to resolve the data sufficiently to identify the design parameters that provide the closest possible match or near match to that of the SCADA measurements.
Recognized, therefore, by the inventor is the need for a new system, apparatus, computer program, and method that provides for performing a design parameter recalibration on design parameters of an ESP application model that delivers an improved consistent solution.